


The Illusive Dream

by FadeLeFey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fun, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Magical Realism, Paranormal, Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadeLeFey/pseuds/FadeLeFey
Summary: In an apartment complex in a small quaint town lived nine boys hoping to find something.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 8





	The Illusive Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a look at this fic, I wanted to write something more fun and laid back to help people relax during these from what I understand boring times. I'm an essential worker so I won't be able to constantly update but I'll be trying to make this fic more of a once a week type of deal. Maybe once every other week if it proves too much for me.

To say that the nine boys who lived in the apartment complex down the street were special would be a bit of an understatement, they radiated a positivity that shouldn't have been humanly possible and yet as the small formerly empty complex had their five apartments filled so too were the lives of everyone who had the fortune of meeting them. Yes, those nine boys, if anyone were to force someone into changing their life it'd be best to be glad it was them.

"As much as I love carrying all these boxes by myself, I would love some fucking assistance even more!" an overly tired boy sank to the ground as he carried yet another box into their new apartment, brown hair matted down to the boy's forehead. Soft features scrunched tightly as he raised his head and breathed heavily. 

"You're doing great though Jeongin, you must be nearly done by now." one of his housemates, Felix, called over the arm of the couch where he sat happily; soft orange hair bouncing as he swayed with some music he had playing in his earphones. Jeongin threw him a dirty look but his attention was diverted when his other roommate hummed in agreement. 

"Yeah, I mean there's probably only like two or three boxes left at this point and then you can take a break." another head of orange bounded into the room before plopping down on the couch, which squeaked in protest, at the sudden extra weight. barely even glancing up from his phone as he proceeded to scroll through his Instagram. 

"Two or three boxes which you will be carrying in Jisungie," Jeongin exclaimed softly, catching his breath enough to stand and walk into the restroom and lock the door. Moments later the duo heard the shower begin to run, the boys glanced at each other and stood to go retrieve the rest of their stuff. It didn't take very long but it was exhausting as Jeongin had left the heaviest things for the duo to carry back although this was most likely due to the younger boy being unable to carry it on his own rather than out of spite. It also didn't help that their apartment was on the second floor of the building so return trips up and down the stairs had the boys panting tiredly in no time.

As the duo carried in their last wardrobe for Felix's room, giving Jeongin a quick nod of acknowledgment as they walked past the living room and set it down into the orange-haired boy's room. said boy waved absentmindedly while drying his hair languidly. The brown-haired boy laid down across the couch stretching and grimacing at the popping sounds his back made. The orange-haired duo both sat down on the couch soon after placing Jeongin's legs over their laps. It was silent now, the three boys all staring at each other intensely. Jisung could feel his heart pumping softly, the atmosphere quiet and restrained before Felix let out a breathless chuckle and they all smiled at one another. A wordless excitement bubbling beneath their gazes.

"I can't believe we live together." Felix finally spoke, it was quiet and all too restrained but the noise was welcome as if it had solidified a small bubble around the couch where only the three boys could be. 

"It's just us now," Jisung replied, wistfully staring at the space around them, only to be interrupted by Jeongin settling further into the couch and spreading his feet to cover Felix's lap. the youngest boy yawned loudly and closed his eyes presumably attempting to sleep. Jeongin quickly lifted his legs, eyes still closed, as a wordless command for the older boys to evacuate the couch. The orange headed elders got up without complaint and moved into their respected rooms to begin unpacking. 

~----*----~

The news that a party of three had moved into the largest apartment in the complex was hardly news to Chan. It could be said that the brunette was jealous of the large three-bedroom apartment upstairs that Chan now had no chance of enjoying for himself. The one-bedroom apartment he shared with his boyfriend of five years Woojin was small and didn't provide a lot of space for the couple. Although, if Woojin was there he'd argue that they had plenty of space since neither of them was particularly materialistic and while this was true Chan couldn't help but wonder if some extra space would make the brown-haired boy feel less cramped. 

The apartment was in no way cramped, upon entering the unit there was an albeit small, lovely space for their averagely sized dining table that they never used. To it's right was the kitchen with a bar counter where the couple often spent time enjoying each other's company over a drink or two. The wooden bar stools tying the room together perfectly in Chan's opinion. Moving further in was the living room with a dark blue couch pushed against the wall facing the TV, where the duo ate dinner over movies and the occasional game. In the very corner sat Chan's work area where he released all of his creative energy. The brunette often spending his time in the worn office chair working for hours on end and of course, a door in the living room led to their shared bedroom and the bathroom. Woojin argued that the only reason he felt confined was that he hardly ever left the house since he had no "real" job to speak of. 

Chan had agreed with this statement long ago, not that he'd ever clue Woojin in on this fact. The slightly younger boy simply got too much enjoyment out of teasing his lover, Chan did wonder what he should do to help himself get out more though. Chan only really ever left to go grocery shopping and run errands for the household which left him only ever out momentarily and the brunette frankly craved a little more social interaction than his current input. He simply was unaware of how to make friends outside of a school/work situation and since he attended neither he was a little out of options. Chan supposed he did have his neighbors in the other two one-bedroom apartments on the first floor Seungmin and Minho who both lived alone and were slightly intimidating in their own right. Minho's blank stare and wide eyes made him a little hard to read so Chan was unsure if the younger boy even liked talking to him however brief their conversations were and Seungmin had a to put it simply airy aura which made him difficult to approach, the only reason Chan even knew his name was because he had asked Minho.

Chan didn't even know what the two friends in the upstairs two-bedroom apartment were like since he had never seen them. He did know that their names were Hyunjin and Changbin but other than that he knew nothing about them. The knowledge he did have coming from their landowner, Miss Chihiro, who told him when they moved in four months prior.

Chan sighed, plopping down onto one of the bar stools and burying his face in his hands. The loneliness wasn't even apparent when Woojin was there but he was busy at work and Chan didn't want to bother him with these petty problems of his, he supposed it was his fault for focusing on his work far too often to allow room for socialization. While all of this was true he also wanted to socialize so he could find potential actors for his films. Since the brown-haired boy always had his projects in his head, always working on scripts and scenes. Fueled by dreams of directing he desired what he had dubbed in his mind as his eternal stories. Films so great they would color his world for a lifetime, he only hoped he could find those stories one day.

Noticing that he had let his thoughts drift to his projects again he sighed before standing in a huff and retiring to their shared bedroom for a nap to spare him of such tiresome thoughts.

~----*----~

Minho despite popular opinion was a lot more awkward than one would initially assume, it could be seen in the fact that he only had three friends and they all happened to be his neighbors. However, it wasn't so much that he was awkward rather it was him being unsure how to respond in social situations; anyone who knew Minho was aware that he was probably the most comfortable man alive with his body and his work but his admittedly outlandish personality made him a little difficult to interact with.

For example, his neighbor Chan had been engaging him in polite conversation since he had moved in over a year ago but Minho himself was only ever able to respond in short sentences that came across as him trying to get out of the conversation. Thankfully, he had met the slightly standoffish and equally awkward individual Kim Seungmin who despite all of his abilities was horrible in most social situations. Despite being the most well put together man Minho had ever known, oozing effortless talent, quiet intelligence, and a more recent development that only proved his point, the boy simply had no idea how to talk to people. 

Often coming across as rude or generally disinterested in those around him, it was a miracle that they had even become to know each other in the first place. Minho recalled his first meeting with his friend fondly, Miss Chihiro had asked him to help the younger boy move into his new unit when he first moved in just six months ago. Seungmin had been uncomfortable the entire time but neither of them was heartless enough to deny the sweet older woman when asked. They had finished unpacking his things by nightfall in almost total silence. Minho had been delighted to have finished so he offered to take the younger boy out as a treat. 

Seungmin had declined naturally, Minho had shrugged good-naturedly, gathered his things and left with a quiet goodbye. Already halfway back to his apartment he heard a loud slam behind him, turning to see the younger boy asking for a raincheck and that he didn't want to go out so late. Minho stared blankly in return, black eyes locking onto the dignified form of Kim Seungmin. Stance full of poise and confidence but deep brown eyes shaking ever so subtly, Minho understood, that kind of fear all too familiar. The older agreed quietly and their friendship blossomed easily afterward. 

Hyunjin and Changbin joining their group had been a much easier transition, Hyunjin had taken a liking to Seungmin and Minho learned quickly that what Hyunjin wanted Hyunjin got. Seungmin had easily grown attached to Hyunjin as well, happy to have someone who'd constantly challenge him. Minho supposed that was just how they were but the idea of constant competition only tired Minho. Changbin being forced into friendship by Hyunjin was much easier for the eldest of their group to deal with. Calm and serene one minute but bright and exuberant the next, the contrast was refreshing since Changbin's mood reflected the mood of his friends. If Minho was calm Changbin was calm. If Hyunjin was energetic Changbin mirrored it. 

Adaptable was probably the best way to describe someone like Changbin, relaxed and adaptable. Minho as such became closer to him which brought him closer to Hyunjin. Minho wasn't sure how but he had somehow amassed a group of friends. For someone like him, Minho had never imagined that so many people would have taken a liking to him. It was confusing but left a warm feeling in his chest nonetheless and he willingly accepted that. In all his years he'd always seemed so unapproachable so to have people stick to him so easily was oddly comforting for him. Minho wondered if this was how someone like Chan felt all the time, the boy was so bright and comforting that it was hard to imagine someone like him wasn't beloved by his friend group. 

Although, now that Minho was on the subject., he'd never seen Chan with anyone besides his boyfriend. Minho shook his head, disappointed in himself for being so nosy. Minho was so distracted by his thoughts that he hadn't realized that he was already twenty minutes late to meet up with everyone at Seungmin's apartment. Only realizing when he heard banging at his door.

"Minho! You live right next door, how could you possibly be this late you dumbass?" Changbin shouted when Minho opened the door however Changbin smiled and stepped back behind Hyunjin. 

"Quiet moron, the new neighbors might complain." Minho punched the younger boy in the arm gaining a slight grunt of pain in return. 

"Oh yeah! the new neighbors, have you seen them yet?" Hyunjin asked interest peaked by the change of topic. 

"No I haven't, but they just moved in today," Minho replied.

"I heard them moving boxes around earlier." Changbin supplied helpfully.

"Why didn't you go take a look?" Hyunjin asked, peeved at his friend he slapped the same arm Minho punched him in moments ago. Changbin hissed in pain before slapping the younger boy in return.

"It was like 9:00 in the morning, why would I do that to myself? If you ever got up before noon you'd know what they look like already." Changbin laughed incredulously.

"Hmm, so they're early risers huh?" Hyunjin said, completely ignoring Changbin's disbelief.

"Could be a one-time thing, how old are they?" Minho added.

"Miss Chihiro told me they're around our age and that they're all guys," Hyunjin replied. Minho gasped and punched Changbin's sure to be bruised arm again.

"They could be hot right? What if we finally get you laid Changbin." Minho teased.

"With how aggressive you're being today, I'd say you're the one that needs to get laid," Changbin replied sourly, rubbing his sore arm. Minho scrunched his features and gasped in offense, resembling an old witch in the younger boy's opinion.

"Cute face, can't see why you don't have a man yet." Changbin prodded, Minho laughed brightly causing the other to laugh as well but as soon as Changbin relaxed Minho decked his sore arm again.

"Ah, why do you keep hitting the same spot." Changbin groaned annoyed, Minho figured it was more rhetorical so he chose not to respond.

"I wonder what kind of people they are? Do you think we should go talk to them?" Hyunjin the endlessly nosy had been ignoring his friends and instead chose to ponder over the new neighbors.

"Yeah, they could be cool," Changbin replied, only half interested in the trio in the upstairs apartment.

"I know someone who could figure out for sure." Hyunjin smiled mischievously, eyeing his two friends with very clear intent. Minho rolled his eyes and Changbin groaned dramatically.

"I send you two fucks to go get Minho and what do I see after waiting for fifteen minutes? That you're all just standing in the hallway like idiots. Why do I trust you guys to do anything!" Seungmin said from his doorway glaring down the hall at his friends. Hyunjin only smiled and ran to greet the younger boy. Minho and Changbin lagged behind though muttering to each other.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Minho muttered to Changbin. The younger boy chuckling softly in return.

"I heard that you dick," Seungmin said, Minho found it odd that Seungmin was ever polite to any of them. The drastic change in behavior from when they first met was welcome though, proof that Seungmin felt comfortable with them.

"That's odd, I don't remember anyone saying it was a secret." Changbin dryly replied, causing a choked laugh out of Seungmin and full bright laughter out of Minho and Hyunjin, the former wrapping his arm around the younger's shoulder. The duo walking into Seungmin's apartment without even sparing a glance at the owner of said apartment.

"I assume you know what's on my mind then?" Hyunjin said, staring intently at the younger boy. Seungmin already used to playing this game with Hyunjin didn't respond immediately. After a moment or so passed Seungmin turned to look completely at Hyunjin, not backing down from the older's still patient gaze he stared back.

"Yeah... I know what's on your mind, but I don't have any answers." Seungmin's response was carefully laid out, almost like he was unsure of how to word it properly. 

"Hmm, well I have a good feeling about them. So when you're ready I feel we should go talk to them." Hyunjin replied, brushing past him without another word, happy laughter already filling his apartment as soon as the older walked in.

Seungmin looked up the stairs at the door of the three-bedroom apartment and then at the door at the end of the hallway where Chan and Woojin lived. Sighing softly the young boy entered and closed the door to his apartment with a soft click.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment on any problems you have with the writing style or the characterizations or if you just enjoyed it. I'm so happy you took the time to read my fic and I'll try to remain as consistent with it as possible!


End file.
